


Cause you're what I always wanted

by sandylovesfandoms



Category: Brooklyn Nine-Nine (TV)
Genre: Bisexual Jake Peralta, Bisexuality, F/F, First Kiss, Flirting, Get Together, My First Fanfic, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-27
Updated: 2019-06-27
Packaged: 2020-05-20 21:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19384876
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sandylovesfandoms/pseuds/sandylovesfandoms
Summary: Rosa shows Gina Babylon, and sparks fly





	Cause you're what I always wanted

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is written for the B99 Summer fic exchange program where I got a prompt "anything with Rosalyn or dianetti" so this is what I came up with. I love dianetti and really wish they were canon. Really hope you will like my fic. This is my first fic so criticism is always welcome. In honor of pride month, enjoy some dianetti!!!

Gina Linetti always had a gift of detecting if people had a gay vibe and it also applied to herself. She had discovered her sexuality since the sixth grade and was out and proud as a pansexual and she loved it. She had also realised that Jake was bisexual before he realised it himself and had helped him discover his sexuality. This was one of the things that made their bond very strong.

When she had started as a civilian administrator at the 99th precinct, she had been attracted to the scary, brooding leather jacket wearing detective Rosa Diaz. Fear really was a powerful aphrodisiac. The only problem was that Gina couldn't figure out whether Rosa was attracted to girls. This was the first time her gift had failed her. Rosa was a very private and closed off person. It had been months since she had started at the 99 and yet she didn't know any facts about Rosa. She didn't even know if she had a house. She was very frustrated by this but was determined to find out. She was Gina Linetti after all. Her scary demeanor wasn't so scary to her anymore. 

With time, Rosa began to be a little friendly, which was a lot coming from her. She would share her coffee with her, drop her off on her motorcycle when her car was at the repair shop and many more kind things you'd never expect from Rosa. Gina realised that she actually cared about her and valued her as a friend. But Gina wanted more. She subtly began to drop hints and flirt with her any chance she got. She could tell Rosa noticed but never reacted to any of her approaches. 

After a few weeks, Gina got the flu from the street meat that she had ate. It sucked. Gina felt horrible. She had to go many times to the smelly bathroom and vomit her guts out. On their lunch break, when everyone went to the break room, Rosa pulled her aside. "Want a kiss, Diaz? Sorry but you'll have to wait cause I'm sick af!!" The words were out of Gina's mouth before she could stop herself. She had gotten into such a habit of flirting with Diaz that it was second-nature for her by now. Diaz just rolled her eyes and told Gina to follow her. Gina obliged because she was too tired to argue. She felt another wave of nausea coming but controlled it. She was too curious about what Rosa was going to show her.

"Rosaaa! Where are we going? Are you going to tell me that you secretly wear pink clothes with frills and all of this is just a front?!?!" Gina said attempting to crack a joke. "Shut up and follow me!" Rosa didn't seem to find it funny. She led Gina to an old records room where she pushed about a bunch of boxes to the side which opened to, Gina couldn't believe her eyes, a very gorgeous bathroom with the scent of lavender. It was the complete opposite of the dirty precinct bathroom upstairs. "Did you just build a bathroom for yourself so you could have more privacy??!?!" Gina personally didn't think that was the case but couldn't help but ask. Rosa scoffed. "Of course not! I'd love to have more privacy but that's not what happened. I actually found this old bathroom when I was in late working a case. When I found it, it was probably more dirty than the precinct bathroom, but I changed it to be comfortable and enjoyable for myself." "Aww Diaz, I didn't take you to be such a softie!!" Rosa grimaced. "Call me softie one more time and I'll put your head through a wall." Gina didn't dare do it. She knew enough of Rosa's wrath to understand that she was actually capable of that. She changed the subject. "So why did you bring me here?" Rosa sighed knowing this question was coming. "I just thought you would need it and would actually prefer it to the bathroom upstairs cause you were vomiting like crazy today and I didn't want you to catch another bug there." Rosa said this in a monotone voice and kept her head down to avoid meeting her gaze. She was so not good with emotions. Gina was very touched by the kindness she had shown for her. 

Suddenly, a wave of nausea erupted through her and she bent over the very clean toilet and vomited. Rosa held her hair back for her. After she was finished, she rinsed her mouth and Rosa handed her a napkin. "You are really taking care of me today! Even Jake doesn't take care of me that much and he's my best friend. What, you like me or something, Diaz?" Gina joked. She was feeling very happy in the clean scented bathroom and was feeling pretty relaxed. Rosa's expression turned serious. "Of course I do. I've been flirting with you since forever." "You call arguing and snapping at me flirting?? You really are a weirdo, Diaz!!" Though Gina said all of this with a smile. She couldn't believe that Rosa had finally admitted to liking her back. "Yeah, whatever." Rosa was smiling too. 

"So you're bi, right?" Gina asked this because Rosa had been known to date many guys. "Yeah, does that bother you?" Rosa asked abashedly . "It's cool! I'm pan myself." "Yeah I know. You only shout it out every other week." Rosa replied amusingly. "The people deserve to know!!" Gina exclaimed dramatically. Rosa laughed harder than she had ever done in public. Gina truly made her happy. Gina suddenly took her face in her hands and leaned in. Rosa leaned in too and kissed her right away. It was magical. They never had experienced such a perfect first kiss before. They parted due to lack of air and smiled very widely at each other one word in both of their minds "Finally!!". "So we're gonna go out right?" Gina asked. "Duh! Bouche manger tonight at 8, don't be late!" "Babe, you know I'm always gonna be fashionably late!" Gina said. Rosa rolled her eyes fondly. Being with Gina was going to be the best and she couldn't wait for it to start. "Hey, do you have a name for this bathroom?" Gina asked. "No, because I'm a normal person." "Rosa Diaz, you have committed a sin. Wait! Let me give it a name right now. What do you think about Babylon?" "Babylon sounds great babe." Rosa kissed her again and this is how their lives began.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! So this is my first fic ever and I'm so glad I got my head out of my ass and finally started writing!! I really hope you liked reading this fic. Comments and kudos are always appreciated!!


End file.
